The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 34
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 34: Frost Giant Derick, Richter, and Noah entered the third-to-last car to let Will's group fight Archdemon. Like the last two cars, there was a figure sitting in one of the seats. There was ice everywhere; Richter at first slipped before Derick put some sand on the ice, allowing Richter to gain some traction. The figure stood up and turned around. It stood at about 6'10" and was the shortest of the three guards (Archdemon was 7'4"). He was covered head to toe in ice. He had a long, flowing ice beard that went down to his thighs and wore what appeared to be a crown made of ice. "Just three?", the figure asked. "Just three people fighting me?" "We're more than enough.", Richter said. The figure laughed. "Don't make me laugh!", the figure shouted. "This whole car is covered in ice! You won't be able to get traction!" "Just so you know...", Derick said, "...I'm a sand elemental." "Alright.", the figure said, raising his arms to fight the three. "And my name's Frost Giant. Not that it matters. You've got a solution to one of my two advantages over you." "And the other one?", Noah asked. "You'll see when we fight!", Frost Giant said. "Now, have at me!" 34: FROST GIANT The three elementals rushed toward Frost Giant. Noah especially was targeting the two ice spikes on Frost Giant's shoulders. He jumped and grabbed onto one, while Richter tried to use an earth move (which failed, as there was no earth in the car) and Derick made a Sand Fist and repeatedly tried to punch Frost Giant. Frost Giant, meanwhile, was dodging while trying to knock Noah off his shoulder, making it very hard for Noah to stay on. "Get off me!", Frost Giant shouted as he rammed his shoulder into the side of the car, impaling the spike through Noah's head and through the car. Noah fell off his shoulder. This, however, was a big enough distraction for Derick to impale Frost Giant through the stomach with the Sand Fist. Derick slowly removed the fist from Frost Giant's stomach. But it didn't stop Frost Giant, who tore Derick's face in half with the small spikes on the former's knuckles. Derick fell on his knees, moaning a soft "Ow." Noah quickly regenerated his wounds and grabbed firmly onto the spike. For several seconds, he grabbed on, expecting something to happen. But instead nothing happened except for Noah slowly starting to lose feeling in his hands. "Derick!", Noah shouted. "I can't unfreeze this ice!" "It's permafrost, you idiot!", Frost Giant said. "Water elementals can't unfreeze permafrost!" (For those not in the know, water elementals can freeze water into ice in less than a second, and vice versa.) Noah looked shocked as Derick regenerated his wounds. Before Derick stood fully up, his whole body turned into sand. "Where the hell did he go?!", Frost Giant shouted as he got into a fistfight with Noah and Richter. He knocked them both back, so Noah placed his hand on the floor to try and turn that ice into water. Nothing. Permafrost again. "Damn!", Noah shouted. "My water powers are useless! Unless..." "Embodiment of Sand!", Derick shouted, rushing into the hole in Frost Giant's body. He immediately diffracted inside of Frost Giant before he leaked out and reformed in front of Frost Giant. Frost Giant saw his mobility slightly restricted. However, he could still move nonetheless. "Ha! Your move failed!", Frost Giant shouted. "I can still move!" "Torrent!", Noah shouted, unleashing several gallons of water onto Frost Giant. However, Frost Giant's touch froze the water into permafrost. Noah fell on the floor, his mouth hung open. He spurned at the fact that his new attack had just failed. Frost Giant, with a wave of his fist, shattered the permafrost into pieces. It reformed into the shape of a sword in his hand. He turned toward Noah and raised it. "Permafrost Sword!", Frost Giant shouted as he swung the sword. Noah gathered some more water and froze it to make an Ice Sword, which he used to block the Permafrost Sword, but instead the Permafrost Sword cut through the Ice Sword. "It's useless!", Frost Giant shouted. "Water elementals can't regenerate the wounds I give them from this! In addition, you'll never be able to use that sword again!" Noah looked in shock as the two pieces of the Ice Sword turned into permafrost. Before the Permafrost Sword could touch Noah, Richter grabbed the blade (cutting his hand in the process) and broke it. He then stepped back as Derick once again impaled Frost Giant with a Sand Fist (but through the chest this time). "N... no!", Frost Giant said. "This can't be! I can't lose to these three...!" At that time, everyone felt the train start to slow down. Derick removed the fist from Frost Giant's chest. Frost Giant laughed. "I don't know who you came to save...", he said, "...but they're beyond redemption now!" The back door to the car dented with a loud "klang!" Aaron had punched the door. He then kicked it, knocking it off its hinges, sending it flying until it hit the wall opposite the door. Aaron ran in and ran past the four, doing the same thing with the next door. "Hey!", Frost Giant shouted. "What about me?!" "This!", Hunter shouted as he impaled Frost Giant through the neck with a Flame Fist. Frost Giant's beard started to melt and he had blood coming out of his mouth and throat. It was then that Kevin punched Frost Giant in the cheek with a Magma Fist. The entire left side of Frost Giant's face started to melt as he fell on the ground, limp. "There's no time!", Kevin shouted. "We gotta hurry!" Derick, Noah, and Richter ran out after Kevin before the other elementals ran through. "Get back here!", Frost Giant shouted as he got up and ran after the elementals into the dining car. Alice looked behind, shocked that Frost Giant was still able to operate with half of his face missing. She turned around and made a giant Tidal Wave, which swept Frost Giant away. Before long, the Tidal Wave turned into a Water Tornado, which lifted Frost Giant about a decameter into the air before he came crashing down, completely destroying the last three cars and everything in them, as well as Frost Giant. The last Alice saw of Frost Giant was the electricity from him shorting out on the railroad tracks. The train came to a complete halt. Two police officers came to get Amy. "You're dead now!", one of them said. "You dumbass!", Amy shouted. "We both heard that explosion! We both know that's Aaron!" "Just shut up!", the officer said as they took Amy outside of the train, along the stone path that lead to the execution platform. When Amy got there, she saw the copious amount of blood, as well as the small crowd of Archer District secretaries. In the background Amy saw a cemetery of deceased criminals. "Ah, yes.", Governor Moss said, sitting down in his chair while he and Maria watched the execution. "This is the moment that Amy's life ends!" "I'll save you, Amy!", Aaron thought to himself as he continued to run through the train. He finally reached the front car, where the other two police officers were keeping guard. Aaron, using his Thunder Sword, struck them both down and ran outside. Governor Moss opened the bottle of Clos du Bois and took a swig. "Governor Moss!", Maria shouted. "You shouldn't drink right now!" "Eh, what do you know?", Governor Moss asked. "Five o'clock was twenty hours ago!" He then chugged some more of the wine, calmly sat down and muttered, "V. Ipsa et in saecula saeculorum." BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff